


Do Not Forget My Name....Please

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Les Mis shit [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Cop Javert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Valjean gets older, its harder for him to remember the name of the man he always wakes up next to him in the morning and the man wow he goes to bed with.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>You can thank my ass of a boyfriend for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Forget My Name....Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxeli7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxeli7/gifts).



"Hello Jean, how were you on your own today? I got you something."

He reached him his bag and pulled out and pin. It was in the shape of a piece of bread, he hoped that it would remind him of  the first time he had met Jean. He had arrest him for stealing bread from a store and that was they both had said that neither of them would forget that.

Jean Valjean did though.

Javert put the pin on the spot over his heart and patted it softly against his chest. Javert ignored the confused look Valjean gave him as he sat next to him on the couch and read his favorite book to him, made his favorite meal and as they laid in bed gave him a kiss on the cheek as he slept. He paid no heed to the tears that were dolling down his face and landed on Valjean's face. 

He knew Valjean had no idea who he was. The things they had gone through and everything they did together. He was having trouble remembering his daughter, her husband and his own partner. It was rare if he were to say any of their names without correction. Javert gripped his hand and brought it up to his face. His tears were rolling down his face and onto Valjean. He kissed the back of his hand.

"I am Javert...do not forget my name...do not forget my name..don't forget me Valjean. I'm begging you."

Valjean opened his eyes slightly to stare at the man that held his hand and pressed kisses to the back of it. He didn't know how but, the man was important to him. He looked over to the nightstand and saw the outline of the bread pin he had given him earlier that day. He reached up with his other hand and held his cheek. Javert looked down at him, the tears still streaming down his face.

"Your face is not a face I would forget. Javert,"

Javert wrapped his arms around Valjean but, still couldn't stop crying harder. He knew eventually Valjean would forget who he was again and was waiting for that time to come, but for now he would savor having him know who he was, even if just for a moment.


End file.
